


It only takes a minute

by Trash



Series: Isolation creations 2020 [2]
Category: Bastille (Band), Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Kyle bumps into Howard from Take That at a festival. [Or, the Bastille and Take That crossover from hell.]
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Howard Donald
Series: Isolation creations 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	It only takes a minute

Kyle is standing by a bin picking over a tray of sad noodles when Dan materialises beside him and he goes, "Why the fuck am I always surprised by the general shitness of festival food?"

The person next to him, who is definitely not Dan, chokes on the beer they've just taken a swig of and laughs. "You and me both, mate."

"Sorry," Kyle mumbles, "thought you were someone else."

"I get that all the time. People are always asking me if I'm Howard from Take That."

Kyle turns a bit to get a better look at the bloke and squints. "You...wait...you...are Howard off of Take That. Right?"

The bloke, who is definitely Howard from Take That, laughs and goes, "Yeah. Funny though, innit?"

And it is, despite the confusion, and Kyle laughs. He feels a bit star struck, if he's honest with himself. "Feel a bit star struck," he says.

"I'm too old to even pretend to know which band you're in, mate, sorry. But I'm sure if I did the feeling would be mutual."

Kyle laughs again, this time like a blushing fucking school girl. Because it's bloody Howard, from bloody Take That. And he is even more good looking in person. "I know this is...incredibly tacky, but can I get a photo with you?"

Howard looks at him for a second, considering something. "Aye," he says. He leans in close and smiles for the photo as Kyle holds his phone at arms' length. 

"Straight in the bank, that," he says, not knowing why. Luckily Howard laughs. "I might be joking," Kyle says. "Who can say?"

"Well, let me get one too and we can wank off over each other." Howard digs his phone out of his pocket for a photo and, as he does, a little bag of coke is stuck to the back. He doesn't say anything, just casts a sideways glance at Kyle, who shrugs.

"Sure," he says.

They go back to the Take That bus because Howard knows it'll be empty. It's also much nicer than the shitty van Bastille have, for which Kyle is infinitely glad once they've done a couple of fat lines together and Howard has him on his knees in front of him.

"It doesn't usually...escalate this quickly," Howard says, almost apologetically.

Kyle shakes his head, unfastens the fly of Howard's jeans and kisses his dick through his boxers. "It's fine, we're both clearly slags."

Howard laughs, and it turns into a groan soon enough. Kyle sucks his Howard's dick until he's right at the edge then stops, sitting back on his heels and wiping his mouth.

"Really?"

"Not gonna lie, I really want you to fuck me," Kyle tells him, bluntly.

He's even more grateful for being on Take That's tour bus when Howard leads him to his bunk and pushes him down into it. "God, this is roomy," Kyle says. 

Howard sucks two fingers and pushes them into him, eyebrow raised. "Got any other internal design feedback, Laurence Llewelyn-Bowen?"

Kyle can barely speak, opens his mouth and all that comes out is a long sigh. Howard fucks him like that, held down and breathless. He jerks himself off, coming just as Howard pulls out to come all over Kyle's chest. He kneels there for a moment, trying to catch his breath and looking down at Kyle with a smirk, before getting up only to return with a shirt.

Kyle accepts it, raises an eyebrow in question.

"It's Gary's. He'll be fucking livid," Howard says, as Kyle wipes the jizz off.

He laughs. "Well. Let's hope he doesn't do some kind of DNA test. Bastille couldn't afford that kind of lawsuit."

"That's the band you're from? The Eh-Oh-Eh-Oh band?"

"I mean, I prefer The One With The Handsome Keyboardist, but whatever floats your boat."

Howard laughs as he redresses. Kyle pulls his own clothes on quickly. That weird post-sex realisation dawns on him and he fights not to feel awkward. But he's pretty sure he didn't get all the come out of his chest hair and he already knows he's going to wank himself blind over this later on.

"Well," Howard says, as they head back to the festival proper. "It was...nice to meet you, Kyle."

They shake hands in such a formal way they can't stop laughing. Even as he walks back to where he last saw Dan, Kyle is giggling. When he bumps into him Dan goes, "Who did I see you slinking off with?"

"Howard from Take That."

There's a moment of silence before Dan sighs. "You shagged him, didn't you?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"You've got dick breath, you don't need to. Anyway. I'm hungry. How are the noodles?"

"Shit," Kyle says.


End file.
